Torn Apart
by Sofrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Callen is forced to go back to work after taking time off to care for his son. His personal and professional take a toll when he's forced to choose between who he is and who he should be.
1. Chapter 1

TORN APART

Callen is forced to go back to work after taking time off to care for his son. His personal and professional take a toll when he's forced to choose between who he is and who he should be.

Chapter 1: a new start

Callen sat on the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee, Jack was still sleep which gave him some time to think about what to do next. 6 months ago, when he had asked Hetty for some time off, he never thought that in less than a year he would be back. It was clear he loved his job, but his son mattered even more and when his mother had left him on Callen's doorstep 4 years ago, he never thought he was born to be a dad, but that night he made a promise to his newborn son. Never let him go through what he had to growing up. Jack would always have him.

He went to check on the boy before taking a shower. He was sleeping soundly merged in his own dreams, innocent as he was. Callen kissed Jack's forehead gently and headed to the bathroom. About 30 minutes later, he realized Jack was no longer in bed; he was in the living room watching cartoons.

"Hey bud" Callen sat on the couch, next to the boy "are you hungry?"

Jack smiled widely and said "can we have pancakes?"

"Pancakes, coming right up" Callen went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Later they both sat having breakfast and watching cartoons.

"so, I' m going back to work today" he said as he gave Jack a glass of milk.

"Can't you wait daddy?" Jack asked sadly, but he knew his dad had something missing in his life and he longed to be back in action.

Callen grinned, but didn't say anything. After that he got his son ready and headed towards the NCIS LA headquarters.

**Okay so chapter 1 is up! ****Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

TORN APART

Callen is forced to go back to work after taking time off to care for his son. His personal and professional take a toll when he's forced to choose between who he is and who he should be.

Chapter 2: old buddies

Callen parked the car. Jack had been quiet the whole time. He placed him on the floor and grabbed his bag pack

Sam was the first to see them "Hey welcome back man!" he hugged Callen in a manly way "and little man" Jack smiled, Callen shared a look with Sam

"Mr. Callen" Hetty had seen the whole thing "took you long enough"

"I know" Callen gave her a smile "come on bud, let's go find the rest" with one last smile from Hetty he went to find the guys and Kensi

"Welcome back" Eric and Nate where standing on the top of the stairs, they shook hands with their friend and smiled at Jack

"What did I say?" Eric asked

"Nothing, rough morning" Callen whispered

"He didn't want you to come back yet huh?" he said

"Nope, guess he'll be better once he's back at school"

"You think?"

"I'm hoping" Callen saw Kensi and some man talking as he walked towards her, Jack ran towards her.

"Kensi!" she caught him just in time, causing the man to almost lose balance.

"Hey" Callen said quietly.

"Hi" Jack had wrapped his arms around Kensi and the man, who began to feel awkward, coughed.

"Oh sorry, Callen, this is Brian, he's been working with us since you left" Brian and Callen shook hands

"Guess, I'll be going back to Washington now" Brian smiled at Kensi

"I'm sure Hetty can find something for you" Kensi told him.

"It's really nice to meet you anyway man, heard great things about you"

"I hope good things" Callen took Jack from Kensi

"Don't worry me haven't told him about that time when you and I…" Jack shared a puzzled look with Callen

"So, what else is new?" he asked

"My birthday daddy!" Jack said excitedly "right?"

"That's right bud" Callen and Kensi looked at each other

"How old will you be?" Brian asked. Jack showed him 4 fingers

"Oh, the big four" He smiled at Jack. He was more happy now, he had almost forgotten that he was back at his dad's office and he was about to do some dangerous work, but then again it felt like home around them

**Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

TORN APART

Callen is forced to go back to work after taking time off to care for his son. His personal and professional take a toll when he's forced to choose between who he is and who he should be.

Chapter 3: two sides

Things had gone smoothly during his first day back, Kensi had asked Callen for a lift saying she needed to talk.

"So, how's this Brian guy?" Callen whispered, now that Jack was in the backseat

"Nothing, I'm just helping him to adjust" Kensi avoided Callen's look.

"You think Hetty will keep him?" Callen asked

"He's not a pet" she gave him a nasty look. Callen raised an eyebrow.

"So he's going to stay?" Callen inquired. They had arrived to Kensi's place. She was about to open her mouth but stopped.

"Thanks for the ride" she said sweetly "see you later Jack"

"Bye Kensi" she kissed the boy's cheek and then left the car. Callen got off

"Wait just a minute bud" he followed Kensi up to the door "Hey, are you mad at me or something?"

She turned away "of course not, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of what happened the night I asked Hetty for the time off" Callen held her face with a hand

"Nothing happened Callen" Kensi grabbed his hand and smiled

"Yes it did, and then not evens a phone call" Callen was now holding her face closer to his

"The door swings both ways" she said sadly. There hadn't been not even a phone call since that night. He had kept her in the dark.

"Right" he laughed. "I'm sorry"

She was now closer. A crazy thought went through her head, but she forced herself to pull away "you should go home"

And he did, without saying another word

He gave Jack a bath. The boy sensed something was wrong so he tried to cheer him up by splashing him with water. Callen received the message and played along

"Daddy?" Jack asked as Callen dried his hair. He looked at his son

"What?" he asked "Why was Kensi crying?"

"Crying?" Callen seemed surprised he hadn't seen Kensi cry

"Yeah, when you were with Uncle Sam" the words stayed in Callen's head. What had caused Kensi to cry?


	4. Chapter 4

TORN APART

Callen is forced to go back to work after taking time off to care for his son. His personal and professional take a toll when he's forced to choose between who he is and who he should be.

Chapter 4: Callen, Jack

Kelly had promised her friends that they would meet up later that day. Her two best friends Sarah and Suzie Hadn't kept in touch with her since the night she had left Los Angeles but they were told she was back.

"Hey girl" Sarah hugged Kelly tightly as they sat at the cafeteria "where's Suzie?"

"She's just parking the car" Sarah smiled.

"So what's new?" Kelly asked casually. Sarah smirked.

"What's new with you? You are back, after 4 years just like that" Suzie had just joined them. Kelly hugged her.

"Kelly was just about to tell us why she's back" Sarah told her friend. Suzie looked at her expectantly.

"So?" Susie inquired

"I don't know, I just thought being back would be a good thing" Kelly looked sad. It was the truth, she had hoped she would get a chance to make amends with Callen. Or at least she wanted to try.

"Kel, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I opened my dad's study the other night" she said. Her friends tried to smile. "I can't keep lying to myself or Jay" she smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?" Suzie asked

"I left LA, because I wasn't ready for everything that it implied" Kelly was about to burst into tears.

"Leaving them behind, you mean?" Sarah and her friend shared a look. They had known how leaving affected her, still didn't understand why she had.

"I've moved on" Kelly said "I'm with Jay"

"Aren't you curious, not even a little?" Sarah asked. Suzie pinched her

"What?" she screamed in pain and Kelly began to laugh. They were cooking something up.

"I guess I am a little bit" Kelly admitted. Her friends began whispering and Kelly rolled her eyes

"We aren't sure if you wanted to see this, but we've brought it just in case" Susie said

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"We have a picture of him, it was taken about 6 months ago" Sarah said "the last time we saw them"

"So you've kept in touch?" Kelly asked

"I have" Susie raised her hand

"So, you want to see him?" Sarah asked handing her the picture

"I don't know if I should" Kelly said. She held the piece of paper bit didn't want to look at it. She then opened her eyes. Her baby boy and Callen were sitting on bench at the park. He had his eyes. His sweet smile. It was all Callen and almost nothing her. She was almost relieved.

"His name is Jack" Suzie said

"Jack" Kelly repeated

"He and Suzie's daughter go to school together" Sarah smiled

A wild idea went through Kelly's mind later that day. She would and take a peek at her beautiful boy even if it was only once

Callen was going through the TV channels when the door bell rang. He looked at his watch. It was late. He had his gun on his back as he opened the door

"Suzie?" he stared at the woman in front of him. She had a worried grin on her face.

"We have a problem" she said simply

"Is Haley okay?" Callen's voice was deep

"She's fine, it's Kelly who you should be worried about" Suzie said


	5. Chapter 5

TORN APART

Callen is forced to go back to work after taking time off to care for his son. His personal and professional take a toll when he's forced to choose between who he is and who he should be.

Chapter 5: Not again

Previously on NCIS LA

**Callen was going through the TV channels when the door bell rang. He looked at his watch. It was late. He had his gun on his back as he opened the door**

**"Suzie?" he stared at the woman in front of him. She had a worried grin on her face.**

**"We have a problem" she said simply**

**"Is Haley okay?" Callen's voice was deep**

**"She's fine, it's Kelly who you should be worried about" Suzie said**

Callen remained quiet as Susie sat next to him on the couch

"She's back?" Suzie nodded. Callen covered his face in frustration

"I had lunch with her today and she seemed okay, but I don't think she is G" she took his hand "you've help me and Jake more than once and I thought me being there would help but it just made it worse, and now she wants me to take her tomorrow to meet Haley"

"You mean Jack…" he said coldly

"the kids have a couple days left of school which makes it possible to go see him any day, but maybe if I'm there, things will be fine" Suzie really worried about Kelly's reaction. After all she thought she had come back to get Jack back.

"I'll go with you" Callen said "I'll keep my distance of course" He smiled weakly trying to make Suzie feel better "this isn't your fault". He then turned around; Jack was climbing down the stairs quietly. Callen stood up and kneeled down to pick him up. He was quiet which was unusual in him

"Thanks for coming" he told the woman and kissed her cheek "I'll see you tomorrow"

He closed the door. Jack was looking at his father. His eyes drifted to his neck

"Everything is fine, bud don't worry" Callen held his son close. Jack smiled and asked

"Daddy?" Callen's heart sank. He had to do something to keep him safe

The next morning he was a bit distracted which was evident to his teammates. Specially Sam

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night" he said and hoped Sam would drop the subject. The day had been slow, so when it came time to pick up Jack from school, the real danger began

"Kensi?" he wasn't sure if he should ask her. Sam was his partner not her, but she would keep him calm or at least he hoped

"What's wrong?" she could see he was not okay. He was tired and seemed like he was carrying the world on his shoulders, but then again Callen was the hero he didn't want to be

"I need you to help me" his voice sounded desperate. He told her about Susie's encounter with Kelly.

"You don't think, she'll try anything do you?" she asked finally "what about Sam?"

_Yeah, what about Sam?" he had promised to train the new junior agents?" no, too obvious_


End file.
